Absorbent articles and disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, bibs, sanitary napkins and the like are well known in the art. Such articles are typically used to absorb and contain bodily exudates such as feces, urine and/or menses. Until fairly recently, many of the absorbent articles identified above were made from reusable materials such as woven cloth materials including cotton and other absorbent fabrics. Lately, however, many consumers have found that using disposable absorbent articles is more convenient than using reusable articles for various reasons. Accordingly, many different types of disposable absorbent articles, including disposable diapers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,092 entitled “Absorbent Article With Dynamic Elastic Waist Feature Having Predisposed Flexural Hinge” issued to Buell et al. on Sep. 22, 1992 have achieved wide acceptance and commercial success.
Over the years, there have been many advancements related to disposable absorbent articles, including improvements in fastening systems, absorbency and aesthetics. However, there is still a need for improvement relating to fit, comfort, aesthetics and overall performance of such articles. For example, disposable diapers often do not look or feel like garments. Further, disposable diapers are often difficult for the user, whether it be the caregiver or child, to properly fasten about the wearer. This can lead to poor fit which can result in leaks and/or reduced comfort for the wearer. Further, in diapers for active wearers and in refastenable pull-on diapers, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,545 issued to Kline et al., multi-directional resistance to disengagement is important to ensure that the fasteners remain engaged while pulling up the product so that the product does not come apart during application.
One example of an attempt to improve on fastening systems for absorbent articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,911 issued to Siebers et al. The patent discloses a fastening system including a foldable trapping panel with a base stationary on the front of the article and a flap panel which extends out from the base. Both the base and the flap include the loop components of a hook and loop fastening device. A complementary hook fastening element is attached to the back of the diaper. Although this system is disclosed to provide improved performance for hook and loop type fastening system, it may not provide the specific performance necessary to function as needed for all product designs, such as for a refastenable pull-on diaper. Further, a fundamental understanding of how such a system works is not disclosed, nor are embodiments that take full advantage of the system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article with an improved fastening system. It would also be desirable to provide an absorbent article with improved aesthetics. It would also be desirable to provide an absorbent article with improved fit and overall performance. Further, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article with an improved fastening system that provides easier and more reliable fastening performance.